mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mariosuchti/Chara to Chara - Teil 12: Miss X, das Verschwinden der Paare und der Babyboom
Weiter geht's mit Part 12, dem ultimativen Switch zu "Familien im Brennpunkt"! Tatsächlich halten nun die glücklichen (?) Väter ihre Sprösslinge im Arm! Die Babys scheinen nicht zu 100% überzeugt zu sein, als könnten sie die aufkommende Ratlosigkeit und die versteckte Inkompetenz ihrer männlichen Elternteile spüren. Wie zum Test verlangen einige Jung-Crucionen sofort lauthals nach Nahrung, nachdem sie realisierten, dass ihre Väter leider nicht über Muttermilch verfügen. Ja, die Muttermilch hat ihren Namen auch nicht ohne Grund! So ziemlich alle Soldaten sind vollkommen überfordert; man verschwindet schon mal in Richtung Bar um sich dort zu beraten und vielleicht sogar etwas Essbares zu finden. Chemikalien werden als Babynahrung gewiss nicht akzeptiert, da sind sich die Männer einig. Aber was essen Baby-Crucionen eigentlich? Das weiß wohl auch niemand … außer die Mütter natürlich; jedoch sind die schon längst im Studio verschwunden um sich zu amüsieren. '' '' '' Crucius: Ich kümmere mich um das größte Baby hier. Crucillus, Abmarsch. 'Crucillus' bewegt sich aber nicht. Er steht etwas abseits von der Moderatoren-Gruppe und starrt ins Leere. Gumbrina hüpft rüber und zupft an seinem Umhang – keine Reaktion! Muss unser Gumba-Mädchen jetzt alleine das Date von Mariosuchti und Klap Trap betreuen?'' '' '' Gumbrina: Was hast du jetzt schon wieder?! Crucillus: Lass mich allein. Gumbrina: Ich glaube nicht, dass – Moment … aha … liebe Zuschauer, ich sehe eine Crucionin auf uns zu kommen, nachdem sie Crucillus entdeckt hat. Ist das unsere Miss X, die Nagerine und ich suchen …? „Miss X“: Hallo, Crucillus! Na, was machst du wieder für schlimme Dinge? Crucillus: Nur gucken … *errötet* Gumbrina: Nun, ich wollte eigentlich gerade gehen … ich bin Moderatorin hier … wie heißt du? „Miss X“: Ich? Ich heiße Honey. Ja, ich weiß, der Name ist etwas komisch, aber eine Person, die sich „Autor“ nennt, flüsterte mir ins Ohr, dass mein Name ein anerkannter amerikanischer Mädchenname ist. Gumbrina: Kennst du das da – also Crucillus privat? Honey: Ja, schon seit der Schule. Gumbrina: AHA! Was gibt’s denn da zu erzählen? Honey: Naja … also, ich sagte gerade, dass ich Crucillus kennen würde, aber, ehrlich gesagt, hat er sich sehr verändert. Gumbrina: Es wird immer spannender, liebe Zuschauer! Honey: Jetzt ist er Commander und so und sorgt auch dafür, dass er respektiert wird und in der Schule … war er das Gegenteil. Eher … ein Opfer. Crucillus: *weinerlich* Überhaupt nicht! Honey: Ihr Kerle solltet einfach mal dazu stehen anstatt euch immer aufzuspielen! Gumbrina: Nun, warum nimmst du ihn mir nicht ab? Damit ihr euch wieder kennenlernen könnt? Honey: Warum nicht? Crucillus: *an Gumbrina gerichtet flüsternd* Wie sehe ich aus? Gumbrina: Wie immer, behindert. Liegt aber bestimmt an der Uniform. Verpiss dich jetzt. Mariosuchti: *leise* Soll ich Crucillus x Honey als weiteres Date ausrufen? Gumbrina: Schau dir an wie aufgeregt er an seinem Umhang rumfummelt! Das überleben seine Nerven nicht! Lass ihn einfach mit seiner Liebsten abhauen, dann nervt er auch nicht mehr. Alle Zuschauer, Gäste und Teilnehmer in Reichweite beobachten, wie '''Honey' die Styling-Versuche unterbricht, indem sie sich Crucillus‘ Hand schnappt und ihn mit sich zerrt. '' '' '' Klap Trap: Hat jemand die anderen Paare gesehen? Mariosuchti: Sind die nicht auch verschwunden? Gumbrina: Mist, wir sind job-los! Koopio: Du könntest echt Kylies Nachfolgerin werden. Mariosuchti: Hallo! Auch zu uns gestoßen? Koopio: Habe gerade Ferien und so … Mariosuchti: Gut, dann unterhalte dich mal etwas mit Gumbrina. Liebe Zuschauer, unsere Dates sind für’s Erste nicht auffindbar, aber das ist nicht schlimm, denn wir sind hier bei RTL. Wir switchen kurz zu einer Art Sonderausgabe von „Familien im Brennpunkt“ und filmen die Crucionen-Soldaten beim Füttern ihrer Kinder. Ich moderiere, wer mit will, schließt sich mir an. Klap Trap: Ich begleite dich natürlich! Mariosuchti: Nix da! Du schuldest mir noch eine Handtasche! Kann ruhig eine teure Marken-Tasche sein, du kannst dir ja selbst ausrechnen, was RTL für diesen Mist zahlen wird! Klap Trap: Ach ja, genau. Bis später! Klap Trap''' geht und Mariosuchti nähert sich mitsamt Kamerateam der Bar. Crucius folgt unauffällig, vermutlich hat er gerade Langeweile, Lugmilla folgt aus demselben Grund, hinter ihr Krankfried und Antasma, ihre ewigen Begleiter. Auf dem Tresen der Bar sehen wir den Nachwuchs einer gesamten Armee: Die zukünftigen Schrecken der Galaxie sitzen in einer Reihe, wie die Soldaten in einer Kompanie oder auch wie Hühner auf einer Stange. Am meisten Glück haben die Väter, deren Kinder weder laufen noch krabbeln können, denn alle Kinder, die es können, starten permanent Fluchtversuche. Wir sehen schweißgebadete Familienväter, die ihren Nachwuchs wieder und wieder einsammeln. Einige Soldaten suchen gerade nach Nahrungsmitteln, die man zu Baby-Brei verarbeiten könnte. Andere durchwühlen die Schränke nach Milchflaschen. Ein heilloses Durcheinander herrscht.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Wir picken uns am besten ein paar Leute zum Interview heraus. Crucius: Jemand sollte meine Soldaten darauf hinweisen, dass das Studio auch über eine Küche verfügt. Krankfried: W-wirklich? Ich l-liebe Kochen! Lugmilla: Aus! Platz! Kusch! Krankfried: Aber ich h-habe doch keine Hunde-haftigkeit … Antasma: KRIETZ! Lugmilla: Wieso das denn? Antasma: Einfach nur so, KRIE! Ich bin eine Fledermaus. Mariosuchti: Ah, da ist ja Soldat #2, diesmal ohne sein Häschen! Soldat #2: Haha! Außerdem heiße ich Jay, nicht Soldat #2! Lugmilla: Dieser Name ist so klischeehaft und typisch … Mariosuchti: SCHNAUZE! Jay: Ich helfe gerade meinen Kumpels. Deren Kinder sind echte Terroristen! Hoffentlich wird meins etwas netter! Soldat #1: Hallo, ich bin einer der Kumpel und heiße Will. Ich bin stolzer Vater von einem der schlimmsten Kinder unserer Art. Jay: Wir werden uns schon gut um den Kleinen kümmern – wo ist er denn? Will: *Panik* Eben war er noch da und hat mit dem Sohn von einem Forscher gespielt! Forscher: Guten Abend an das Team von „Chara to Chara“ und die lieben Kollegen! Hat jemand meinen Sohn Blue gesehen? Er hat eben noch mit einem anderen Kind gespielt! Will: Das war mein Kind und das ist auch weg! Jay: Keine Angst, die Beiden konnten ja gerade erst krabbeln, sie sind sicher nicht weit weg – Forscher: Meine Frau wird sich scheiden lassen! Mariosuchti: Erste Erfolge des Projektes „Männer als verantwortungsvolle Väter“: Die ersten Kinder sind verschwunden! Lugmilla: Deshalb war Krankfried bei mir auch besser aufgehoben! Crucius: Soldaten! Diese Kinder sind meine zukünftigen Untergebenen! Maya: Dieser Kerl will wohl ewig leben! Crucius: Ah, Maya. Noch nicht im Drogen-Bordell eingetroffen, oder wo du so deine Freizeit verbringst? Was führt dich zu uns? Maya: Du hast meinen Sohn verschwinden lassen! Crucius: Nein, er ist mit einem Mädchen verschwunden. Maya: *freudig* OH, ER HAT EINE FREUNDIN! ENDLICH! Warum hat er mir die Süße denn nicht mal gezeigt? Darf ich sie wohl mal sehen? Wie heißt sie denn? Und wie sieht sie aus? Küssen sie sich schon? Crucius: Werde jetzt bitte nicht peinlich – Maya: Crucius, du hast doch bestimmt in Bio meinen Sohn ausreichend informiert, oder? Hast du den Jungs alles über Verhütungsmittel erzählt? Und ausreichend welche zur Verfügung gestellt? Crucius: Ähm … darüber weiß ich selber nichts … Maya: So früh sollte mein kleines Babylein aber noch nicht Vater werden! Crucius: Sie werden sich ja wohl nicht gleich paaren! Im Gegensatz zu dir, Maya, wurde dein Sohn gut erzogen. Nämlich von mir. Maya: Bettelst du um Schläge? Mariosuchti: Ihr beide benehmt euch wie ein geschiedenes Ehepaar im Trennungsjahr! Lugmilla: Nach dieser Definition müsste er mit Brunhilda auch mal verheiratet gewesen sein … Crucius: Hahaha, köstlich! Am Ende sagt noch jemand, ich hätte was … mit Crucillus, oder so. Mariosuchti: Ich kenne einige Leute, die denken, ihr wärt schwul! Will: HALLO! Wir müssen verschwundene Babys suchen! Forscher: Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Frau sich scheiden lässt. Sie sortiert immer meine Chemikalien für mich. Mariosuchti: Jaja, wir werden die Babys schon noch finden, bevor sie eine neue Windel brauchen! '''''So, der nächste Part ist Part 13, der Part der Unglückszahl! Ich kann schon mal verraten, dass das Chaos ausbrechen wird, wenn das Unglück durch das CTC-Studio spukt! Aber vermutlich werden wir auch einige Personen wiederfinden ... dranbleiben bei "Familien im Brennpunkt" - äh, ich meine natürlich, "Chara to Chara"! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag